Bolpoin
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Hanya dengan memandang sebuah bolpoin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan... bukan karena bolpoinnya melainkan karena orang yang memberikan bolpoin tersebut/"akhir cerita itu tergantung padamu"/ "kalau begitu akan kubuat akhir cerita mu ini bahagia dengan menuliskan. Ya aku juga mencintaimu". it's KaiSoo fanfiction


**Title: Bolpoin**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kyungsoo, Jongin and other**

**Genre: romance drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: its yaoi fanfiction**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh / cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita murni ide saya**

**Summary: hanya dengan memandang sebuah bolpoin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan... bukan karena bolpoinnya melainkan karena orang yang memberikan bolpoin tersebut/"akhir cerita itu tergantung padamu"/** **"kalau begitu akan kubuat akhir cerita mu ini bahagia dengan menuliskan. Ya aku juga mencintaimu"**

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. "ugh... dasar bodoh. Kau terlambat lagi hari ini!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru dan membuatnya beberapa kali tersandung anak tangga.

Dan benar saja anak tangga terakhir yang ia lewati membuatnya memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada lantai dengan cara menciumnya. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan kelasnya dan dengan segera membuka pintu kelasnya.

_Ssrreekk..._

_Bbruukk._

Semua mata di kelas itu menoleh pada pintu yang kini tengah terbuka lebar. Tepatnya yang mereka perhatikan kini bukan pintunya melainkan pada Kyungsoo yang kembali memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada lantai.

"Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo sangat enggan mendongakan kepalanya karena ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan perlahan dan sangat berat ia mendongakan kepalanya. Dan pandangannya kini bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sedang memandangnya dengan datar namun tajam.

Wanita itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"apa kau mau mengikuti pelajaran ku dengan posisi seperti itu hm?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat sampai membuat suara gaduh. Ia berdiri memandang sang pujaan hati yang sedari tadi pagi ia ciumi itu.

"maaf jung songsae, aku tadi-" "terlambat bangun karena tugas yang kau berikan, lalu aku harus memasak sarapan untuk diriku karena lagi-lagi ibuku berangkat pagi, lalu berlari ke sekolah karena terlambat bus, sebenarnya aku bisa lebih cepat dari ini jika saja tangga terakhir yang ku lewati tadi tidak jahil menjegal kakiku sampai aku harus mencium lantai" Kyungsoo mematung sambil menganga di depan gurunya itu.

"hehe..." dan dia hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukan salah gurunya yang memberikan sebuah tugas mengarang sebuah teks drama padanya minggu lalu dan ia bisa mengerjakannya pada hari sabtu yang pasti pulang lebih awal dari bisanya atau pada hari minggu yang pasti kau banyak waktu luang. Tapi pada dasarnya Kyungsoo yang malas sehingga pada malam dimana biasanya ia akan mengecek jadwal untuk besok dia teringat dengan tugas Jung, jadilah ia tidur pukul dua belas malam mengejar _deathline_ tugas itu.

"hah~ kau ini, sungguh... baiklah kau duduk sekarang. Dan ingat, kali ini kau hanya beruntung Do, karena aku sedang dalam _mood _yang baik." Kata guru itu sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum idiot dan hendak melangkah sebelum akhirnya ia ditertawakan satu kelas saat kembali mencium sang pujaan hati karena menginjak tali sepatunya.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar kelas melalui jendela sendirian. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat dan Kyungsoo memilih makan dikelas dengan bekal yang ia bawa, itu sebabnya ia kini sendirian dikelas. Ia hanya memakan sedikit makanan itu sampai ia memakaikan sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

Terkadang saat ia mendengar sebuah lagu, otak kirinya akan bekerja. Ia akan mengikuti alunan musik sambil membayangkan sebuah cerita yang mungkin akan sangat cocok di jadikan sebuah _video clip_ bagi lagu itu.

Dan saat sedang membayangkan itu, dia akan berdiam diri sambil memandang satu objek dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat sampai tak berkedip untuk mengahayati cerita di otaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat lagu yang ia dengarkan selesai. Ia lalu dengan cepat melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan dengan terburu-buru ia menggeledah tas-nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sana. Dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat.

Ia menuliskan cerita yang tadi berputar di otak-nya. Saat dia membayangkan sebuah cerita dan jika menurutnya cerita itu bagus maka ia akan segera mengambil buku kecil dari tas-nya dan menuliskan cerita di dalamnya.

Menegapkan tubuhnya, dan membaca hal yang baru saja ia tuliskan. Kembali tersenyum. Setelah itu kembali meletakan buku kedalam tas-nya. Dan kembali memakaikan sepasang _earphone _ditelinganya membuat dirinya kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada satu objek melalui jendela.

_Tok... tok.. tok..._

"masuk" Jung langsung menjawab ketukan pintu didepannya itu dengan satu kata.

Pintu itu terbuka dan disusul oleh munculnya kepala Kyungsoo dari balik pintu. "Jung songsae memanggilku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan posisi hanya menampilkan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu.

Jung menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu menatap kedepan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya menampilkan kepalanya saja. Ia mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menegapkan tubuhnya lalu masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi di depan Jung setelah guru itu mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk.

"Do-" "oh... Jung songsae maafkan aku... aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk terlambat ke pelajaranmu, dan bahkan aku tak bermaksud untuk tertidur di kelasmu... sungguh..." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan sambil menutup matanya.

Memang tadi saat sedang di dalam kelas Jung, Kyungsoo tertidur karena semalam mangkir empat jam dari jadwal tidurnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Jung sedikit membuka mulutnya melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran namun datar. "Do, apa kau ingin membalas dendam karena tadi pagi aku menyelamu saat berbicara, heh? Lagi pula aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk itu kau tahu?!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dengan wajah idiot menatap guru-nya.

"benarkah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan burung hantu-nya.

Jung mengehela nafas lalu menuduk sambil membenarkan kaca matanya. "kau ini sungguh..." Jung menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"beri tahu aku apa cita-citamu?" tanya Jung.

"menjadi penulis novel" jawab Kyungsoo.

"kenapa?" tanya Jung.

"karena menulis, membaca dan membayangkan cerita adalah hoby-ku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"hah~ pantas saja" kata Jung sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran yang ada dikursinya.

"kau tahu Kyung. Aku kesini memanggilmu karena teks drama yang kau buat. Kau tahu, aku terkesan dengan teks drama buatanmu itu." Kyungsoo melongo.

"benarkah? Memang apa pendapat songsae terhadap teks drama ku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ceria.

"sangat menarik. Aku menyukainya, terutama pada cara mu menyelesaikan konflik di dalamnya." Jung menjeda "jadi Do Kyungsoo, jika cita-cita mu ingin menjadi penulis novel. Mari aku bantu itu mulai dari sekarang" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya "sungguh? Bagaimana caranya?" Kyungsoo sangat antusias.

"kita mulai dari yang paling mudah. Ini" Jung meletakan tiga lembar kertas yang di staples menjadi satu di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang selebaran itu "ini..." "ikuti ini, aku percaya padamu" Kyungsoo lalu memandang Jung.

Kyungsoo meletakan dagunya di atas meja sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Di hadapannya terdapat benda yang tadi siang diberikan oleh Jung songsae.

Ternyata ia diberi sebuah brosur dan formulir pendaftaran lomba membuat novel. Jung menyarankan agar Kyungsoo mengikuti lomba tersebut, jika ia berhasil itu adalah salah satu langkah untuk membantunya meraih cita-cita.

Kyungsoo masih disana, dengan posisi yang sama. Ia masih ragu karena selama ini dia membuat cerita hanya iseng. Hanya mengikuti hobby-nya. Jadi ia ragu untuk mengikutinya.

"apa salahnya? Lagi pula Jung songsae bilang aku berbakat bukan?" ia menegakan badannya lalu memasukan lembaran kertas itu kedalam tas-nya. Dan beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar.

Ia berjalan keluar rumah. Hari ini ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Selain mendapat inspirasi atau cerita dari musik terkadang ia akan mendapatkannya dari membaca sebuah buku. Contohnya teks drama yang ia serahkan kepada Jung tadi adalah teks drama yang ceritanya ia dapatkan setelah ia membaca buku resep makanan.

Aneh? Tapi inspirasi datang dari mana saja. Teks drama buatan Kyungsoo bercerita tentang seorang anak ceroboh yang berkeinginan menjadi koki yang handal. Dan ide cerita itu muncul dari buku resep makanan.

Kyungsoo memasuki taman yang di tengahnya ada sebuah perpusatakaan tua dan disampingnya berdiri sebuah gereja.

Saat Kyungsoo memasukinya ia langsung disambut dengan aroma kertas-kertas yang menusuk. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Memasuki sela-sela deretan rak buku. Menelisik setiap judul buku dari pinggir buku itu sesuai jenis buku.

Dia berhenti pada satu buku yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Ia menariknya dan melihat judul buku itu dari depan.

'_Jenis-jenis Penyakit Psikologis dan Penjelasannya'_

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menarik-pikirnya. Ia lalu membawa buku itu dan duduk pada kursi yang telah disediakan pihak perpustakaan.

Ia membuka bukunya dan langsung membaca buku itu. Matanya dengan cepat membaca setiap kelompok kata buku itu, tanpa bersuara dan menggerakan bibir. Jika ia membaca sebuah buku ia akan memilih memakai teknik membaca cepat, karena ia akan medapatkan pemahaman dari buku itu lebih mudah.

Ia begitu fokus pada bukunya sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang telah duduk disampingnya sambil membaca buku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu hendak mengambil buku kecil yang tak lain adalah buku untuk ia menulis ide cerita yang ia dapatkan. Buku yang ia inginkan sudah didapatkan namun tangannya masih bergerak kesana kemari di dalam tas.

Sial, dia lupa tidak memasukan bolpoin ke dalam tas. "dasar, kau payah Kyung, kau tak membawa bolpoin" ia kembali memaki dirinya sama seperti tadi pagi.

Orang yang ada disampingnya tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo lalu menoleh padanya. Ia merogoh tas yang ia bawa dan mengambil sebuah bolpoin berwarna hitam.

"ini, pakai ini saja" kata orang itu sambil menyodorkan bolpoin yang ia pegang.

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil memasang tatapan burung hantu nya. Orang itu sedikit tersenyum melihat tatapan Kyungsoo.

"boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Orang itu mengangguk dan Kyungsoo mengambil bolpoinnya. Dan secepat kilat ia kembali menghadap ke arah depan dan menulis ide cerita yang ia dapat.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara membaca nya. Kyungsoo terus asik menulis sampai tak menyadari orang itu sudah pergi dari sampingnya.

Kembali tersenyum saat ide cerita yang ia tulis sudah selesai lalu ia menoleh kembali untuk mengembalikan bolpoin tersebut. Memasang wajah idiot saat ia sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang tadi meminjami-nya bolpoin.

Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan mengelilingi jalan disekitar taman, hari menjelang malam dan ia masih enggan kembali kerumah. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat sebuah toko boneka yang memajang boneka-boneka lucu di depan etalase.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang melewatinya ikut tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum bukan karena boneka-boneka tersebut melainkan karena Kyungsoo yang nampak seperti anak kecil. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan memutarkan bola matanya saat ada beberapa orang menyebutnya imut dan manis.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya saat mengetahui ini sudah waktu baginya untuk pulang. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak mau pulang terlambat yang nanti ujung-ujungnya dia akan dimarahi oleh ibunya atau bahkan ia akan langsung tidur karena kelelahan dan akan terbangun dengan keributan karena semalam tak mengerjakan tugas.

Kyungsoo mematung saat ada seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun yang sedang berdiri di depan toko buku komik. Melihat-lihat komik baru yang mungkin akan dia beli. Bukan... bukan anak kecil itu yang membuatnya berhenti, melainkan makhluk yang bersama anak itu.

Seekor anjing dengan jenis _Golden Retriever _duduk disamping bocah itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya senang.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo takut dengan anjing. Dan sekarang dia hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap anjing itu dengan mata melotot. Anjing itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memundurkan satu kakinya.

Anjing itu berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo. "aaaaaaa!" Kyungsoo secara spontan berlari dan berteriak menjauhi sang anjing yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya.

Anak kecil itu menoleh dan orang-orang yang berada disana menatap Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh seperti habis melihat setan.

Kyungsoo semakin menjauh dan sedari tadi ia sangat mengganggu pengguna jalan lainnya karena ia berlari sambil berkali-kali menabrak orang. Terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena ia yakin sang anjing pasti kini berada dibelakangnya.

Salahkan pada peristiwa dimana saat Kyungsoo berumur enam tahun dan ia berlari sambil menangis karena di kejar oleh anjing mungil jenis _Chihuahua_. Dan mulai saat itu ia mulai trauma dengan anjing.

_Bruk..._

"akh..." "ugh..." yang ditabrak dan menabrak sama-sama jatuh dan sama-sama melenguh kesakitan. Mereka jatuh di terotoar jalan dengan tidak elit. Orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo langsung berdiri sedang Kyungsoo masih mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Orang itu menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk. Tersadar karena mereka masih di terotoar dan orang-orang mulai memandang mereka, orang itu berinisiatif untuk berjongkok dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"sakit..." kata Kyungsoo saat ia mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh orang yang tabrak. Orang itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo sebentar lalu memapahnya ke pinggir jalan mendekati mobilnya dan memasukan Kyungsoo kedalam.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja karena masih merasa kesakitan. Orang itu lalu melajukan mobilnya. "apa kau baik saja?" tanyanya sambil fokus pada jalan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan kembali memasang wajah burung hantu setelah ia tahu orang yang sedang menyetir. "namaku Kim Jongin dan kau bisa memanggilku Jongin" Jongin sama sekali tak menoleh.

Kyungsoo menatap kebawah "ya, aku baik, tapi pergelangan kaki-ku sakit" jawab Kyungsoo "dan namaku Do Kyungsoo" lanjutnya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan bertanya "eum... kau yang tadi sore meminjamiku bolpoin itu kan?" Jongin meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali pada jalanan "iya" jawabnya singkat.

"ini aku ingin..." Kyungsoo segera mengambil tasnya namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Jongin "sudah nanti saja" katanya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. "dimana rumahmu?" dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang diantarkan oleh seorang namja bernama Jongin.

Dan tepat dugaannya, dia dimarahi oleh ibunya karena pulang terlambat dan mangkir dua jam dari jadwal tidurnya karena harus mengerjakan tugas.

Keadaan kelas hari ini sangat tenang, semua murid dikelas ini sedang fokus menuliskan catatan yang dituliskan oleh guru mereka di papan tulis.

Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, ia menuliskan catatan itu dengan cepat karena ia hapal betul guru yang sedang mengajar ini akan memberikan waktu satu menit bagi muridnya untuk mencatat sebelum akhirnya ia akan menghapus catatan itu untuk menuliskan kembali catatan yang lain.

Kyungsoo melotot saat tinta pada bolpoin-nya habis dan ia menggerutu sebal karena hal itu. Ia menggeledah tas-nya membuat suara sedikit gaduh dan gerakannya berhenti saat tangannya menemukan sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan benda itu.

"ini..."gumam nya sambil mentap benda itu. Lalu menoleh saat ia mendengar suara penghapus yang bergesakan dengan papan tulis. Dengan cepat bergerak dan menuliskan beberapa kata terakhir sebelum semua kalimat disana menghilang menggunakan benda itu. Bolpoin milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo berada di kelas sendirian, dia berdiam diri seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia diam bukan karena _earphone_ atau karena sedang makan. Ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan mata yang terus menatap bolpoin milik Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Ia mengingat kejadian diamana dia berpisah dengan Jongin semalam

_Flashback_

"_berhenti disini" kata Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Jongin. Jongin segera menghentikan mobilnya lalu memandang sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang berada dipinggir jalan dengan taman yang ditumbuhi dengan bunga yang disimpan di dalam pot._

"_ini rumahmu?" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berputar mengelilingi mobilnya untuk membuka pintu disamping Kyungsoo._

_Jongin kembali memapah Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Kyungsoo dan mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo._

_Jongin berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo "baiklah, sampai disini saja, terima kasih dan maaf karena tadi aku ceroboh sampai menabrakmu... Jongin" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum._

_Jongin balas tersenyum "tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati ne?" Jongin mengacak-acak pelan rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Lalu melepaskan tangannya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

"_baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi. Selamat malam Kyungsoo" kata Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

_Flashback end_

Entah kenapa setiap memikirkan kejadian dimana Jongin membantunya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya selalu membuat wajahnya panas.

Kyungsoo tak peduli, lalu akhirnya ia membuka buku kecilnya dan membaca ide cerita yang kemarin ia tulis saat di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo kembali berada di taman kota, kali ini ia tak berniat untuk mencari inspirasi sebuah cerita. Ia hanya mau bermain sejenak. Karena dia jarang keluar rumah, dan juga malas untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti olah raga atau semacamnya.

Dia berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum karena melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain ditaman itu. Karena kakinya masih terasa sedikit sakit karena insiden kemarin dimana dia menabrak Jongin, itu membuatnya memilih beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk di salah satu bangku di taman.

Menghembuskan nafas lega karena rasa sakit dan capek-nya sudah berkurang, lalu ia tersenyum dan merogoh tasnya. Ia mengambil botol air minumnya, menenggak air dari dalamnya dengan rakus.

"kau suka kemari ya?" Kyungsoo menoleh "bbbrrruushhh..." lalu menyemburkan minumannya "uhuk... uhuk..." dan terbatuk karena tenggorokannya terasa panas setelah itu.

Namja yang bertanya padanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo tenang ia menghentikan tepukannya.

"ugh... Jongin, kau mengagetkanku" kata Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"benarkah? Oh kalau begitu aku minta maaf" balas Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"kau suka kemari?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menoleh "tidak. Aku jarang keluar rumah" dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"oh... apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?" Jongin jadi teringat kejadian kemarin.

"masih, sedikit" Kyungsoo memperhatikan kakinya yang masih memperlihatkan warna kebiru-biruan. Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo lalu mengeryit saat melihat dahi Kyungsoo yang juga nampak kebiruan.

Ia menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo "akh..." dan sontak Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya. "kupikir yang sakit hanya kakimu?" Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Kyungsoo.

"memang" Kyungsoo kini masih memegang dahinya "lalu ini?" Jongin kembali ingin menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo, namun langsung dicegah olehnya.

"tadi pagi aku bangun tidur dengan cara menghantam lantai" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cemberut.

Jongin terkekeh "ceroboh" gumamnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah sengit dan cemberut, membuat Jongin ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan.

"kemarin kau keperpustakaan dan menulis sesuatu, apa itu?" tanya Jongin. Mimik wajah Kyungsoo berubah. "itu... aku menulis sebuah kerangka cerita untuk dibuat menjadi sebuah cerita untuk ku jadikan novel untuk nanti dilombakan" kata Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

"novel? Jadi kau seorang penulis?" Jongin menaikan alisnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya pelajar yang bercita-cita menjadi penulis" jawabnya polos namun dengan nada dewasa.

"yah... jika hobby-mu membaca dan menulis, itu cita-cita yang bagus untukmu. Karena kau akan rajin menekuni pekerjaanmu jika kau meyukainya" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya lalu ia simpan dibelakang kepala.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kyungsoo membuka _heandphone_-nya untuk melihat jam. "baik, sepertinya aku harus pulang Jongin-ah" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"mau ku antar?" Jongin ikut berdiri "tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo dan berjalan disampingnya "kalau begitu aku akan menemani mu saja" Jongin mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertatih.

Kyungsoo berhenti "tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu" kata Kyungsoo.

"aku adalah orang yang keras kepala. Jadi coba hentikan aku" balas Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah untuk menghentikan si keras kepala Jongin. Kini ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, padahal tinggal beberapa blok lagi dan ia akan sampai dirumahnya.

Jongin berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo "kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah memelas "aku... lelah..." Jongin tersenyum dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Ia menyentil kecil dahi Kyungsoo "kau... sungguh ceroboh." Kata Jongin dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah sengit.

"baiklah, ayo naik" Jongin berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo "kau yakin?" dan itu hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut karena ia sudah tahu bahwa Jongin orang yang keras kepala dan pasti jika tadi ia menolak ia tetap akan kalah dan berakhir dengan berada digendongan Jongin seperti sekarang.

"Lihat, jika aku tak bersamamu, mungkin kau akan terus berada disana, dan membuat orang tuamu kawatir" kata Jongin sambil terus berjalan.

Kyungsoo kembali cemberut "yah... yah... ku akui aku ceroboh. Kau puas?" dan Jongin tertawa.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa percakapan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..." panggil Jongin, namun tak ada respon. Jongin mencoba untuk menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat melihat dan menemukan kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada pundaknya dengan mata tertutup.

Lalu dengan susah payah Jongin menekan tombol pintu rumah itu. Tak berapa lama muncul seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin dengan baik, berterimakasih kepada Jongin yang telah membawa anaknya pulang dan juga meminta maaf karena kecerobohan anaknya itu.

Kyungsoo terbangun pada pukul sembilan malam, dan ia baru saja sadar bahwa ia berada dikamarnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur hanya untuk mencari air putih. Dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan sedikit lebih segar.

Saat sedang melihat jadwal untuk esok, ia teringat akan tugasnya dan akhirnya ia tak jadi melanjutkan tidur, namun berniat mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tapi sekarang ia berakhir dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap bolpoin milik Jongin.

"aku... lupa mengembalikannya..." gumamnya dan teringat kejadian dimana ia mulai mengantuk saat Jongin dan dia tidak berbicara. Wajahnya makin memerah saat ia tahu bahwa tadi ia tertidur dalam gendongan Jongin.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya ia menegakkan tubuh dan mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya. Menggunakan bolpoin milik Jongin. Ia kembali tidur pada pukul sebelas malam.

Pagi yang baik bagi Kyungsoo karena, ia tak perlu bangun dengan rusuh dan menghantam lain seperti kemarin. Membuat sarapan seperti biasa karena ibunya berangkat pagi. Saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya ia tertegun. Disana sudah ada Jongin yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menarik secara cepat, memasukannya kedalam mobil, tentu Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena ia tahu si keras kepala Jongin tetap akan membuatnya berada dalam kondisinya saat ini, duduk di kursi di sebelah Jongin menyetir.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran "ada apa?" tanpa melihat balik Kyungsoo pun Jongin tahu kalau namja disampingnya ini akan menatapnya heran.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau berada di depan rumahku lalu dengan seenaknya kau menarikku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum "tenang saja, kemarin aku bercengkrama banyak dengan ibumu tentang dirimu" Kyungsoo mengeryit "membicarakan apa?" Jongin sedikit menoleh dan kembali menatap lurus. "kecerobohanmu, kemalasanmu, hobbymu, dan yah... masih banyak lagi" jawab Jongin dan kembali, kini Kyungsoo cemberut.

"aku sudah mendapat ijin ibumu untuk membawamu pergi hari ini" dan setelah itu tak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung seharian ini. Tadi sepulang sekolah sudah ada Jongin yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan posisi bersandar pada mobil. Setelah itu ia mendapatkan pesan masuk dari ibunya bahwa ia tidak akan ada dirumah untuk dua hari kedepan.

Sekarang ia tahu maksud dari kalimat Jongin tadi pagi _"aku sudah mendapat ijin ibumu untuk membawamu pergi hari ini" _dan ini yang ia maksud, membawa Kyungsoo berkeliling kota, dan bahkan Jongin membelikan sebuah _laptop_, dengan alasan agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah menggarap novel-nya.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Kyungsoo masih terbengong walau sekarang Jongin sudah menyeretnya ke _cafe _untuk makan "Kyung, kau baik saja?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo. Memang sedari tadi setelah ia menjemput Kyungsoo dari sekolah namja bermata burung hantu itu hanya diam dengan mimik wajah heran dan bingung.

Tentu saja. Siapa orang yang tidak bingung jika suatu hari ia diajak berkeliling oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari?

Kyungsoo menampakan ekspresi terkejut, dapat dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tadi terlonjak kecil. "eum... terserah kau saja" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum karena akhirnya Kyungsoo meresponnya.

Dan karena Jongin yang diberi pilihan akhirnya ia memilih sepiring _omelette_ untuk dirinya dan sebuah _strawberry cake _untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali tertegun sambil menatap Jongin "ibumu bilang kau sangat menyukai makanan manis, kupikir _strawberry cake _adalah yang paling tepat" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ya, benar ia suka makanan yang manis, dan salah satunya adalah cake.

"terima kasih" kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan suara lirih.

Jongin tersenyum "tak apa, lagi pula cita-cita mu itu bagus bukan? Dan aku juga mau membantumu meraih cita-citamu" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo membuat namja itu merona.

Tak berselang lama sang pelayan _cafe _tersebut datang membawa pesanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka tanpa ada percakapan, lalu Jongin kembali menyeret Kyungsoo pergi.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus ditarik tangannya oleh Jongin. Jongin menoleh "membawamu pulang" jawabnya lalu memasukan Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam dan Jongin baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Tak ia sangka bahwa Jongin selain keras kepala ternyata dia juga seorang penipu. Lihatlah, tadi Jongin bilang akan membawanya pulang, namun ternyata tidak.

Jongin malah membawanya berkeliling kota seharian, mengajaknya bermain, berjalan kesana kemari sampai ia kelelahan. Ia tak habis pikir, sebenarnya Jongin ingin membantunya menjadi penulis novel atau malah sebaliknya, dengan membuatnya kelelahan seharian sehingga membuat dia tak dapat menuliskan ide dan kerangka cerita.

Kyungsoo meletakan laptop yang dibelikan oleh Jongin di atas meja belajarnya, lalu meletakan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang tadi juga dibelikan oleh Jongin. Kata Jongin, Kyungsoo mirip dengan beruang itu, maka ia membelinya.

Dan sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih bingung dimana kemiripan dirinya dengan beruang itu. Ia duduk di meja kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Mengambil tas, lalu mengeluarkan buku kecil, setelah itu ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Ia kembali mengambil tas, dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tangannya berhenti saat menemukan benda itu. Bolpoin milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandang bolpoin itu sejenak. Dan wajahnya merona. Tiba-tiba saja peristiwa seharian ini terulang di otaknya. Peristiwa dimana Jongin mengantar dan menjempuntnya sekolah. Jongin yang menraktirnya makan. Jongin yang membelikan dia laptop dan juga boneka beruang. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sudah sangat akrab.

"bodoh, aku lupa lagi..." katanya, lalu mengerjakan sesuatu di atas lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

Kyungsoo terbangun dipagi hari dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Diamana ia jatuh dengan kepala yang terantuk kaki meja.

Semalam ia ke-asikan membuat ringkasan cerita yang akan ia buat untuk novelnya, yang selanjutnya akan ia kembangkan sehingga ia tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Dan terbangun karena terjatuh dari kursi.

Sesudah membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya, ia keluar dan mematung, saat lagi-lagi ia menemukan Jongin tengah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya "Jongin..." panggilnya dan Jongin menoleh. "iya" mereka sudah dekat, dan secara perlahan Jongin menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh luka di dahi Kyungsoo.

"akh..." Kyungsoo mengerang pelan "kenapa lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"itu... semalam aku mengerjakan ringkasan cerita untuk novel, tapi karena ke-asikan aku jadi tertidur di meja, lalu aku bangun setelah aku jatuh dan kepalaku terantuk kaki meja" jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum "dasar ceroboh" ia melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Kyungsoo lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah plester dari sana.

"aku tahu ini akan terjadi, maka aku sudah menyiapkan nya sejak awal" terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan, Kyungsoo membalas dengan wajah sengit.

Lalu Jongin memasangkan plester itu pada dahi Kyungsoo. "baiklah, ayo kita pergi" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

"setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau akan ku jemput. Mengerti" Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun segera di potong oleh Jongin "gunakan otak mu. Aku orang yang keras kepala sebesar apa pun kau menolak, hasilnya tetap seperti keputusanku." Sama sekali tak menoleh dan dia tahu pasti bahwa Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberut.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa bicara. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di depan sekolah. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut karena sebelum dia dan Jongin berpisah, ia sempat mengalami kejadian memalukan, yaitu jatuh di pinggir terotoar.

Membuatnya ditertawakan beberapa murid lain disana, dan juga Jongin. Jongin keluar dan membantunya berdiri, lalu setelah itu menyentil dahi Kyungsoo sambil berkata 'ceroboh'.

Sial, wajahnya merona karena dia mengingat kejadian itu saat dikelas sambil menatap bolpoin milik Jongin.

"Kyung, kata ibumu kau pintar memasak. Bisa kau memasak makanan untuk ku?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"iya, aku bisa. Tunggu disini sebentar" jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Kyungsoo.

Bosan menunggu ia menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, duduk seenaknya di kursi di ruang makan yang langsung merangkap dengan dapur. Ia duduk sambil menopang dagu, memandang Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya menggunakan _apron _berkutat dengan alat masak.

"maaf, Jongin-ah tapi hanya ini yang aku temukan" Kyungsoo berbalik, mendekati Jongin menuju meja makan sambil membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk ramen di atasnya.

"tak apa" mereka kembali makan dengan tenang. Saat Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang keluarga, mengerjakan novel-nya, Jongin mengikuti dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang sudah berkutat dengan laptop.

Karena Kyungsoo duduk dikarpet maka Jongin memilih duduk di sofa. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berpikir kenapa Jongin bisa sangat tenang di rumah orang lain, dan mendapat jawabannya saat Jongin menjelaskan bahwa ibunya-lah yang memperbolehkan Jongin menganggap rumah Kyungsoo sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghadap kearah laptop-nya, menggerutu karena ibunya mengijinkan Jongin seperti itu. Dia mengetik cerita yang ia kembangkan dari ringkasan cerita yang ia tulis.

Karena terlalu hening akhirnya Jongin tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Jongin. Namun suaranya berhenti karena saat menoleh wajahnya tepat sekali di depan wajah Jongin yang tidur dengan posisi miring.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin begitu tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tangannya yang membeku terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. Ia mengelus kepala Jongin dari dahi kebelakang.

Membalikan badannya karena niat untuk bertanya menghilang. Lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. 

Jongin terbangun pada pukul lima sore. Ia mengerjap kebingungan karena dia terbangun bukan di kamarnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah tenang karena ia teringat, bahwa ia tertidur saat menemani Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas.

Di menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk, meletakan kepalnya di meja dan membiarkan laptopnya menyala. Jongin tersenyum, ia bangkit dan mengambil secarik kertas memo lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Ia menutup laptop milik Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hanya untuk memindahkan tubuh namja mungil itu ke sofa.

Setelah sebelumnya mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, ia keluar rumah dan pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo terbangun. Dasar putir tidur-pikirnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan menyadari bahwa dia tidur di ruang keluarga, di sofa. Namun sedetk kemudian ia mengeryit. Mana Jongin?

Ia melihat ke arah meja dan menemukan sebuah memo.

'_aku akan kembali kemari nanti pukul tujuh __. Jongin' _

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengganti bajunya dan kembali turun ke ruang keluarga.

Ia berhenti melangkah ke arah dapur saat bel rumahnya terdengar. Berbelok arah mengarah ke pintu lalu membukanya. Disana sudah berdiri Jongin.

"oh, Jongin ayo masuk" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"hei ceroboh, ibumu tadi menelponku, memberi tahuku kalau kau harus memberi persediaan makanan" Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menepuk jidatnya.

Ia berbalik dengan tampang cemberut "baik, tunggu sebentar. Dan berhenti menyebutku ceroboh" katanya lalu pergi kedalam untuk mengambil jaket dan uang dari kamar ibunya.

Jongin tersenyum dan terkekeh mendapati respon dari Kyungsoo. Tak berselang lama Kyungsoo kembali, menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu megikuti Jongin yang berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. 

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan, sedang Kyungsoo yang memilih sayur dan buah-buahan, Jongin disampingnya sambil mendorong _troli_.

Sebenarnya Jongin heran dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu namja tapi bisa memilih mana buah dan sayur yang segar. Seperti seorang yeoja saja-pikir Jongin.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum, iri, dan beberapa fujoshi senang. Kagum karena mereka pasangan yang cocok dan romantis. Iri karena posisi Kyungso atau Jongin. Dan senang karena... yah tentu saja mereka fujoshi. Tapi tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui bahwa salah satu fujoshi itu adalah gurunya sendiri.

Karena semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah di beli, walau semua didominasi oleh bahan makanan. Mereka segera pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya. Sempat berargumen di tempat parkir karena lagi-lagi Jongin memanggilnya ceroboh saat Kyungsoo tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang belanjaan.

"ayolah Kyung... jangan cemberut" Jongin merayu Kyungsoo yang masih cemberut sambil menyetir mobil.

Kyungsoo menoleh mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota. Sambil tetap cemberut "kan sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku ceroboh" katanya seperti anak kecil.

Jongin kembali terkekeh "baik, baik... aku tak akan memanggil ceroboh" kata Jongin tanpa menoleh. Kyungsoo menjadi cerah "tapi aku tak janji" Jongin kembali terkekeh dan Kyungsoo kembali melihat jalanan kota sambil cemberut.

Jongin memakirkan kendaraannya di dekat terotoar. Lalu ia keluar disusul oleh Kyungsoo. "kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, namun pertanyaan segera terjawab saat Jongin memasuki sebuah _cafe._

"aku tahu, kau belum makan Kyungsoo" Jongin duduk diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya. "kali ini kau yang memesan" lanjutnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pesan _strawberry cake _dan berikan dia _tiramisu_" pelayan _cafe _itu mengangguk lalu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin menaikan satu alinya "lagi?" dan Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya "kau kan tahu aku suka yang manis"Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Tak berselang lama pelayan _cafe _itu kembali membawa pesanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang. Jongin mendongak sebentar untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Dan segera menahan tawanya saat itu juga.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Kyungsoo juga mendongak menatap Jongin yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"kenapa?" tanyanya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dibibirnya ada secuil krim. Jongin merogoh sakunya mengambil sapu tangan putih dari sana. Lalu mendekatkan tangannya menghapus krim tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"baiklah, sekarang masuk dan tidurlah" Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan barang belanjaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak, aku mau mengerjakan novel-ku, lagi pula besok libur bukan?" selalu tindakan ceroboh yang diambil Kyungsoo.

"terserah" Jongin memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo meletakan barang belanjaannya di dapur. Hingga akhirnya Jongin lah yang merapihkan bahan makanan itu karena Kyungsoo tertidur di meja makan.

Jongin menggeleng, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala _bridal style, _menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Meletakan namja ceroboh itu di tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut agar hangat.

Jongin menyeringai, mengambil secarik kertas menuliskan suatu memo disana. Dan masih dengan seringai ia melekatkan memo itu pada dahi Kyungsoo.

Mengusap pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana menggunakan kendaraanya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung mengeryit mendapati secarik kertas menempel di dahinya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

'_selamat pagi "putri ceroboh" ' _Kyungsoo kembali cemberut. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Jongin-lah yang membuat dan menempelkan memo tersebut.

Ia duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, mengambil jam weker dan langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar karena sudah jam delapan pagi. Saat kembali meletakan jam itu, tangannya berhenti karena pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah benda.

Pipinya merona, dan mengambil benda itu. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, diaman dia dan Jongin bersama-sama hampir seharian. Dan Jongin banyak membantunya.

Perlahan senyuman terukir di bibir indah Kyungsoo. Ia meletakan bolpoin milik Jongin ketempatnya. Lalu beranjak untuk membasuh diri.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan sedikit lemas. Ia lapar, dan setelah ini dia harus memasak makanan untuk dirinya. Dia berhenti tepat ditangga terakhir. Entahlah tapi hidungnya mencium aroma masakan yang enak.

"bukan-kah umma belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan lirih entah pada siapa. Secara perlahan ia mendekati dapur. Dan saat mengetahui isi dapur tersebut ia mematung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menemukan Jongin yang sedang meriphkan meja makan yang diatasnya sudah ada beberap menu makanan yang nikmat.

Jongin melihat kearah Kyungsoo "oh, hai Kyung. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo makan" katanya lalu melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo masih ditempat. Jongin berdecak sambil memutarkan bola mata. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, menarik pergelangan tangan namja itu. Menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk disana. Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"bagaiman bisa-p" sebelum Kyungsoo menghabiskan kalimatnya Jongin menjejalkan sebuah roti panggang kemulut Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau berhenti berbicara dan memakan roti tersebut.

"tentu saja aku bisa memasuki rumahmu. Lalu kau pikir bagaimana caraku mengunci pintu rumahmu semalam?" Jongin sudah tahu pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jadi dia menjawabnya sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melanjukat acara makannya "nah.. setelah ini baru kau bisa melanjutkan novelmu" kata Jongin lalu meminum jus-nya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan meminum susu yang telah disediakan oleh Jongin. Mereka berdua menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

Dan jongin segera menemani Kyungsoo mengerjakan novelnya. Jongin sibuk membaca sebuah buku kedokteran, dan jari-jari Kyungsoo menekan Keyboard, membuat suara ketikan yang setidaknya membantu mengurangi keheningan disana.

Sebelum jam makan siang, Jongin berdiri dan hendak pergi kedapur namun ditahan Kyungsoo "aku saja yang memasak" kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan cepat ke dapur disusul Jongin.

"dan aku tak kan membiarkanmu membakar dapur dengan kecerobohanmu" Jongin hanya tersenyum saat kyungsoo menampakan wajah sengit.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak sekali buah strawberry dari kulkas "kau mau masak apa? Banyak sekali strawberry-nya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar "ayo kita masak _strawberry summer cake_" serunya riang. Jongin terkekeh, lalu membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan masakan.

Untung saja Jongin tadi membantu Kyungsoo, jika tidak mungkin sekarang dapur itu telah penuh tepung, karena sedari tadi berulang kali Kyungsoo terjatuh karena terpeleset dan Jongin disana, menangkapnya di saat yang tepat.

"baiklah ini dia..." baru saja hal tersebut di bahas dan Kyungsoo sudah oleng kembali. Jongin dari belakang dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mendorong pinggangnya.

"jika aku tak disini, pasti kau tak jadi makan makanan kesukaanmu itu" kata Jongin lalu duduk dimeja makan. Kyungsoo mendengus, meletakan _strawberry summer cake _itu di meja dan ikut duduk disamping Jongin.

"jangan cemberut saat kau sedang membawa pisau. Kau bisa membuat benda itu melayang" Jongin mengatakannya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang memotong _cake _itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Iya, melayang kearahmu Jongin-balas Kyungsoo membatin. Setelah membagi menjadi sepuluh potong, ia mengambil piring kecil dan meletakan satu potong disana. Menyerahkannya pada Jongin lalu mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"terima kasih" kata Jongin. Mereka selalu menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Jongin menganga. Secinta itukah dia pada makanan manis?-pikir Jongin. Lihat saja, sedang dia menghabiskan 3 potong, Kyungsoo menghabiskan 7 potong _cake_.

Kyungsoo kembali mengerjakan novel, dan Jongin larut pada buku sampai pada pukul empat sore Jongin pamit pulang. Dan Kyungsoo harus istirahat karena besok ia kembali bersekolah.

Menghela nafas dan merona lalu tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sampai siang karena memandang bolpoin milik Jongin saat akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Ia melompat kekasur dan seperti anak perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta ia berguling-guling disana sambil memeluk bolpoin Jongin. Lalu terbawa tidur karena kelelahan.

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan mulus, tidak bangun dengan menghantam lantai, tidak bangun dengan berantakan karena jam weker yang belum ia pasang, atau bangun dengan rusuh karena tugas yang belum ia kerjakan.

Segera mandi dan memakai pakaian. Lalu menuruni tangga dan berhenti pada tangga terakhir karena mencium aroma masakan. Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa pikirannya langsung pergi membayangkan Jongin yang memasak didapurnya dan mereka akan sarapan bersama seperti kemarin.

Ia dengan cepat melangkah kedapur dan berharap menemukan Jongin, namun ternyata yang ia dapatkan adalah ibunya yang sedang memasak.

Tunggu apa yang aku harapkan tadi-batinnya dengan muka merona. Ibu Kyungsoo memandang anaknya dengan tatapan bingun "kau kenapa Kyung?" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak lalu mendekati ibunya.

"tidak ada" jawabnya lalu makan sarapan yang telah ibunya itu sediakan. "oh ya Kyung, Jongin sudah didepan menunggu" ibunya dengan tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

Dengan sedikit lebih cepat ia memakan makanannya sampai membuat suara gaduh dan ibunya heran. "umma aku berangkat dulu" ia pergi ke pintu lalu membukanya dengan gerakan yang cepat pula. Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng "anak muda" gumamnya.

"pagi Kyung" sapa Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"pagi juga" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, dan dia sudah menduga kalau Jongin akan menarik tangannya masuk kedalam mobil.

"nanti sepulang sekolah aku jemput lagi" Jongin menatap jalanan dan melajukan mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan cerita novelmu itu. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku ringkasan ceritanya?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tersenyum lebar.

"tentu saja. Novelku bercerita tentang anak bernama Luhan yang dijauhi teman-temannya karena di memiliki kelainan psikolog, namun ada satu orang yang masih mau dekat dengannya yaitu Sehun. Sehun adalah orang yang baik, dan seperti angel dia dengan sabar menyembuhkan Luhan" Kyungsoo menceritakannya dengan semangat.

Jongin tersenyum "cerita yang menarik. Kau dapat inspirasi dari mana?" dan di sama sekali tak menoleh karena fokus dengan jalanan.

"aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari buku yang aku baca di perpustakaan, dan lagu dari EXO yang berjudul Angel" jawabnya.

Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban seperti anak kecil dari Kyungsoo. Mereka bercengkrama banyak tak seperti biasa. Dan Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau Jongin itu mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan dia adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga kaya.

Sudah beberapa minggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi selalu bersama. Bahkan sekarang keduanya sudah bisa tertawa bersama. Biasanya Jongin yang akan mengatai Kyungsoo ceroboh sampai membuat namja itu cemberut. Kini berganti dengan Jongin yang membantu Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu sampai, dia jarang melakukan kesalahan.

"Jongin-ah, lihat novelku hampir selesai. Sekarang aku tinggal menyerahkan kepada Jung songsae setelah itu menunggu pengumuman" Kyungsoo berjingkrak-jingkrak senang dan segera dipeluk oleh Jongin saat di mulai oleng.

"hati-hati" kata Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jongin menggengam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya masuk kedalam mobil.

"ku doakan supaya kau berhasil" kata Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lalu melajukan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo terus tersenyum lebar dan Jongin tesenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo.

Selama dua minggu mereka semakin dekat, dan bahkan sekarang mereka tampak seperti kekasih karena Jongin sering sekali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dengan hal itu.

"Jung songsae... kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Jung berhenti membaca dan menatap lurus kearah pintu. Jung mengangguk dan Kyungsoo mendekat lalu duduk dihadapan Jung. "ada apa Jung songsae?" tanyanya dengan nada polos seperti biasa.

Jung tersenyum "aku mendapatkan kabar baik, Kyungsoo" kata Jung masih bersama senyumnya. Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan kepalanya tanda dia penasaran.

Lalu sang guru itu pun mengambil sesuatu dari rak didekatnya. Benda itu berbentuk balok sibawah dan diatasnya terdapat kaca berbentuk persegi panjang. Itu adalah piala.

"selamat atas kemenanganmu, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menganga "ini..." Jung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu lalu berjinkrak-jingkrak kegirangan membuat Jung sedikit membuka mulut.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jung lalu menyalami gurunya itu "terima kasih Jung songsae... terima kasih..." katanya dengan semangat dan Jung hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah Kyungsoo, tolong isi data ini" Jung mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Dan segera Kyungsoo menggeldah tasnya namun yang ia dapat bukan bolpoinnya yang biasa ia pakai. Namun yang ia temukan adalah bolpoin milik Jongin.

Tertegun sesaat sampai Jung berdehem, dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo mengisi data tersebut. Menggunakan bolpoin milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera pamit dan karena tak mau tambah kesusahan ia menyimpan bolpoin milik Jongin disaku celananya. Ia berlari keluar sekolah karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin pasti sedang menunggunya. Dan benar saja karena Jongin sudah disana bersandar pada mobilnya.

"kenapa lam-" kalimat Jongin terputus karena Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba memeluknya. "ada apa?" tanya Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Jonginah... aku menang" serunya girang sambil menunjukan piala yang ia bawa berlari tadi. Jongin tersenyum "bagus, kalau begitu mari kita rayakan hal ini" katanya lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku juga membuat tulisan. Kau mau membacanya?" Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan segera diterima Kyungsoo "tentu saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan mereka diam saja, karena Jongin yang harus fokus pada jalanan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk membaca.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir pantai. Dia keluar dan diikuti Kyungsoo. "woah..." Kyungsoo bergumam senang melihat pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam di ujung barat.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin dan diangguki semangat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu menoleh "oh, ya... Jonginah, kau tahu? Tulisanmu ini sangat bagus sekali" Kyungsoo mengangkat lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Jongin tadi.

Jongin menoleh "benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "iya. Bercerita tentang anak ceroboh yang bertemu dengan anak tampan yang pandai. Anak tampan itu meminjaminya sebuah bolpoin lalu karena kebodohan anak ceroboh itu sampai sekarang bolpoin tersebut tak pernah dikembalikan. Dan mereka semakin hari semakin dekat, dan si anak tampan telah jatuh cinta pada anak ceroboh tersebut. Lalu suatu ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaanya di pinggir pantai yang indah. Tapi... kenapa kau belum meyelesaikannya dengan jawaban si anak ceroboh itu?" Jongin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Lalu ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengusap rambut namja itu pelan. "akhir cerita itu tergantung padamu" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"gunakan otak mu. Sebenarnya aku menuliskan cerita kita berdua" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak namun tak berselang lama ia membelalakan matanya. Ia kembali merona dan Jongin tersenyum melihat itu.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya mengambil bolpoin milik Jongin "kalau begitu akan kubuat akhir cerita mu ini bahagia dengan menuliskan. Ya aku juga mencintaimu" katanya sambil menuliskan kalimat terakhir yang tadi ia ucap di kertas terakhir tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan menaruh dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan Jongin. Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan mengantar kepergian hari itu, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita pergi merayakan hari jadi kita dan merayakan kemenanganmu. Ku belikan kau _strawberry cake _yang besar" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Fin.

A/N: maaf kalo ada typo dan maaf juga kalo bahasanya susah dimengerti. Dan review na please


End file.
